


Peace

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, blind, blind!freddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: They were on a hillside, wrapped up in blankets and sweaters, Jim looking at the sheep grazing on the grass, Freddie taking in the smell of earth.“You can’t find peace like this in England,” Freddie adds. No matter where you went, the smog or rush of the city followed. He never felt so serene until Jim brought him to his home land.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but it belongs here  
> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: I'm a sucker for Jimercury and the way you write them is precious. Could I request some Jim and blind!Freddie? Anything soft, even if it's just them holding hands as they walk around the city.

Freddie leans against Jim’s chest, a hand over his heart. He takes in a deep breath, his nose and lungs filling with the scent of green grass, cool air and moss. He lets out the breath slowly, listening to the sounds around him. The warble of a bird. The bleating of sheep. The whisper of a breeze. He melts in Jim’s arms which were made warm by the wool sweater he was wearing.

“Are you enjoying yourself, darling?” Jim asks, pressing a kiss to the top of Freddie’s head. Freddie nods, a blissful smile gracing his lips.

“I am, love. I didn’t know Ireland was this beautiful,” he says, snuggling closer to Jim as another gust of wind chilled him. 

They were on a hillside, wrapped up in blankets and sweaters, Jim looking at the sheep grazing on the grass, Freddie taking in the smell of earth.

“You can’t find peace like this in England,” Freddie adds. No matter where you went, the smog or rush of the city followed. He never felt so serene until Jim brought him to his home land.

“’Course not. Say, when you and me get old and you can’t tour no more, how about we move here? I’ll build you a lovely cabin by some farm with sheep and we can go grey together here. No honking cars, no fumes, no nothing. Just you and me. How about it?” Jim said, only half joking, giving his husband a squeeze.

Freddie giggled, pretending to contemplate the wonderful offer. “Truthfully, I’d love that. Although we’d need an awful high gate so the cats don’t run away and join the sheep,” he said with a laugh.

“I can make that happen,” Jim said, grinning.

“It’s a plan then. In 30 years from now, I’ll take you back home. We’ll have a nice cabin and drink tea by the fire and maybe even grow things.”

“It’s a plan,” Jim echoed, his voice tender.

Freddie looked up, a signal to Jim that he wanted a kiss. Jim happily obliged, connecting their lips.

The sheep were baaing and the hills rolled in emerald green and Jim and Freddie were the only two people on earth in that moment.


End file.
